Sebastian?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Terkadang, butuh banyak usaha untuk bisa bersama. Tp jika tanpa sadar benang merah itu terhubung & si pemilik tak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana cara mereka untuk sadar? Haruskah satu di antara mereka memulai duluan?/"Kami itu hanya Sebastian, senpai."/"Yakin hanya sebastian?"/"Ciyus loh? Miapah?"/"Ciyus bgt malah. Miowoh senpai. Miayam atau mikuah sekalian boyeh deh." [MidoTaka, Sho-ai]


_**Sebastian?**_

**Midorima Shintarou**_** X **_**Takao Kazunari**

**Shutoku**_**'s team basketball**_

_**I owned the story but not for character.**_

_**They are belong to **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Romance, Fluffy, Humor!Failed**_

_**BoysLove, Shonen-ai content. Nista. OOCness.**_

_**Summary :**_

**Terkadang, butuh banyak usaha untuk bisa bersama.**

**Tapi jika tanpa sadar benang merah itu terhubung, dan si pemilik tak mengetahuinya.**

**Bagaimana cara mereka untuk sadar? **

**Haruskah satu di antara mereka memulai **_**duluan**_**?**

"**Kami itu hanya Sebastian, **_**senpai**_**."**

"**Yakin hanya sebastian?"**

"_**Ciyus loh? Miapah**_**?"**

"_**Ciyus banget malah**_**. **_**Miowoh**__**senpai**_**. Miayam atau mikuah sekalian **_**boyeh deh**_**."**

_**Don't like unread ya, guys.**_

_**My first **_**MidoTaka**_** solo fiction(?)**_

_**Enjoy and review ya~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**MidoTaka**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Sebastian?**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Di saat kita mencintai seseorang, rasanya kita hanya ingin terus bersamanya. Entah itu dalam keadaan sedih ataupun senang. Berada di sampingnya pun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kita bahagia sekalipun terkadang keberadaan kita menyebalkan untuknya. Hanya saja, melihatnya salah tingkah karena lelucon yang kita berikan, rasanya… menyenangkan, bukan? Seolah-olah, kita ingin memiliki seluruh ekspresi yang mungkin akan ditunjukkan sosok itu.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Takao Kazunari.

Berada di samping Midorima Shintarou sebagai _partner_ basket sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Biar hanya dia yang tahu bahwa ia menyimpan rasa. Ia tidak ingin jika sosok itu tahu, pemuda berambut hijau itu akan menjauhinya.

Takao tak sanggup membayangkan hal tersebut.

Mereka dekat, orang-orang tahu itu. Mereka selalu ke mana-mana berdua. Seolah mereka benar-benar terikat. Semua orang mengetahuinya, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu jika keduanya sama-sama menyimpan rasa.

Hanya saja, mereka semua tidak tahu jika sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka selalu mencari cara supaya mereka bisa bersama. Lebih dari seorang teman. Walau terkadang _senpai_ di tim basket mereka selalu menggoda kedekatan mereka, tetapi pada kenyataannya, status mereka memang hanya teman, kan? Iya kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu jam belajar sudah selesai terlebih dulu dari biasanya. Guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat kenaikan kelas. Setelah pertandingan _winter cup_ yang lalu, tim basket Shutoku semakin berusaha keras untuk maju, supaya mereka lebih kuat dan bisa menjadi juara turnamen yang akan datang.

Takao Kazunari yang melihat _partner_ hijaunya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, dengan _lucky item_ yang terus dibawanya, langsung menghampiri sosok Midorima kemudian menepuk pundak teman setimnya itu.

"Yo~ Shin-_chan_. Ayo kita langsung ke _gym_! Bagaimana kalau main _one-on-one_?"

Midorima menghela napas mendengar betapa cerianya Takao Kazunari. "Tidak mau, _nanodayo_."

"_Moouuuu_, _kenapa_, Shin-_chan_~? Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" desak Takao menempeli Midorima.

Urat kekesalan Midorima muncul. "Berisik, _nanodayo_. Sekali tidak mau ya tidak mau. Dan berhenti menempeliku seperti itu-_nodayo_, _Bakao_," balasnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Takao yang mendengar hal itu semakin merapat ke arah Midorima, menggodanya. "_Ga_ apa-apa _dong_, Shin-_chan_~ _toh_ semua orang tahu kita dekat~ Oke-oke saja _kan_ kalau ada gosip tentang kita? Hohoho."

Midorima langsung menjitak kepala Takao. "Jangan seenaknya-_nodayo, Bakao_."

"_Mou_. Sakit, Shin-_chan_~ kau mau kulaporkan ke komnas HAM _gara-gara_ memukuliku terus?"

"_Tsk_. Salahmu sendiri menempel padaku terus, _nanodayo_."

"Ih, _ga_ apa-apa _dong_! Abisnya Shin-_chan_ hangat _sih_."

Midorima makin makan hati. "Menjauh, _nanodayo_. Atau aku akan melemparmu ke ring basket dari sini, _nanodayo_."

"Whoaaa~ Shin-_chan sugoiii_~ bisa melakukan ituuu~?" bukannya takut, Takao malah memasang tampang 'sumpah-kau-bisa-melakukannya-Shin-_chan_?' dan dibalaskan pelototan Midorima yang detik setelahnya kembali mencoba melepaskan Takao darinya.

Pasangan yang aneh ya? Sekalipun kelihatannya mereka seperti sedang bertengkar, tapi siapa yang tahu jika jantung keduanya berdegup di luar batas normal?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bunyi decit sepatu menghiasi _gym_ Shutoku. Masing-masing ada yang melatih _shoot_nya, _pass_nya, _dribble_nya dan lain-lain. Otsubo selaku kapten pun sesekali mengawasi anggota timnya dan berusaha menyemangati mereka.

Tepat ketika bunyi peluit pelatih terdengar, mereka istirahat sejenak dari latihan itu.

Takao langsung duduk di bangku panjang dan meminum air mineral yang ia miliki. Disusul Miyaji, Otsubo dan Kimura kemudian. Midorima tak terlihat di manapun, mungkin sedang ke toilet.

Miyaji mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur bak air terjun, ia kemudian melirik ke arah Takao lalu melihat sekeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu (atau seseorang).

Sebelum sempat bertanya pada pemuda raven itu, suara Otsubo terdengar. "Oi, Takao. Kau dan Midorima—ada hubungan special _kan_?"

**Deg!**

"Uhuk!" Takao langsung terbatuk, kemudian menatap sebal senpainya dan menyalahkannya. "_Tuh kan gara-gara_ kapten aku jadi tersedak. _Lagian kok_ tiba-tiba _nanya begitu_? _Kenapaaa_? Naksir aku yaaa? OH! Atau jangan-jangan naksir Shin-_chan_? Oh _my God sun_! Oh _my my my_! Kapten—"

**DAK!**

Saking kesalnya, Otsubo menggeplak kepala raven belah tengah itu.

"_Kagak, baka_. Siapa juga yang suka. Orang _cuma nanya_, soalnya kalian _kan_ dekat _banget_. Ya _ga_, Miyaji, Kimura?"

"Hooh tuh _bener ngedh_," Miyaji setuju. Kimura di samping Otsubo manggut-manggut.

Beberapa detik berlalu Takao hanya terdiam, lalu membalas. "Kami tuh hanya Sebastian, kapten, _senpai_."

"Hah?" koor ketiganya.

"Iya, kami hanya Sebastian, kok."

Otsubo, Miyaji dan Kimura langsung saling pandang, kemudian tiba-tiba muncul ingatan kedekatan kedua _kouhai_nya itu. Yang sering berantem, tapi selalu bersama. Yang suka saling maki, tapi nantinya ketawa-tawa. Yang suka dateng latihan bersama dengan kendaraan cinta, terus pulangnya berdua. Yang suka digosipin sama anak-anak Shutoku, tapi masa _bodo_. Masa _sih_ mereka cuma Sebastian?

"Yakin hanya Sebastian?" Otsubo meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Iya kapten~" Takao mengiyakan.

"_Ciyus loh? Miapah_?" tanya Miyaji lagi salah gaul. Masih tak yakin sama pendengarannya. Apa ini anak ditolak sama Midorima? Setau Miyaji…

"_Ciyus banget malah_. _Miowoh_, _senpai_. Miayam atau mikuah boyeh_ deh_."

**Plak!**

Geplakan kedua Takao dapatkan dari Miyaji.

"Asli _sumfah ga_ yakin. Perlu nanas _buat ngeyakinin_ diri sendiri _ga_?" Kimura bersuara pada akhirnya.

Takao mangap. "Apa hubungannya nanas dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri, _senpai_?" tanyanya tak tahu.

"Ya _emang ga_ ada. Tapi _kan_ kali _aja_ berhasil."

"Etapi yakin Takao? Serius demi apalah kalian cuma Sebastian?" Otsubo lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Iya _senpai_ seriuuus. Dua rius, tiga rius, sagitarius –eh." Takao kelepasan _nyebut_ zodiak bintang entah punya siapa.

"Demi apah? _Ga_ percaya ah _ga_ percaya."

"Ya _gapapa_ _sih_ _kalo ga_ percaya."

"Masa cuma Sebastian? Kasian _amat_."

"Hahaha, _begitu_ ya? Iya ya kasian _amat_," Takao tertawa miris. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi _ngomong-ngomong_ Sebastian itu apa _sih_? Siapa? _Kok_ daritadi _diomongin_? Midorima suka sama Sebastian?" pertanyaan bodoh Miyaji membuat yang lainnya kejengkang.

"MIYAJI KAU DARITADI MASYAOLOH-_-" Otsubo teriak ngamuk. Siap-siap hampir terjun menyerang Miyaji dan menghadiahinya nanas _attack_ (karena Otsubo tahu anggota timnya yang ini suka sekali nanas).

Takao hanya tertawa melihatnya. Menyaksikan penyiksaan yang diterima kakak kelasnya, Miyaji. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Midorima Shintarou sudah kembali ke _gym_ itu.

"Sudah _kan_ menyiksaku? Jadi apa?" Miyaji bersuara.

"Kau yang _udah_ salah gaul _begitu_ masih _nanya_. Takao jelaskan."

"Eh?" lamunan Takao yang terus mencari sosok Midorima buyar. "Itu … artinya sebatas teman tanpa kepastian. Loh _kok_ rasanya aku _ngarep gimana gitu_ ya? Tapi dalam kasusku ya artinya itu sebatas rekan dalam latian _aja lah_. Biar _ga_ _ngenes-ngenes banget_ kedengerannya."

"Baru sadar? Kau _kan_ terkenal _maso_, Takao. Yaelah, masih _aja nyangkal_. Bilang _aja emang_ _ngarep kenapa sih_? Biar _ga ngenes_ terus."

"Ih, _senpai_ jahat bener," Takao manyun, sambil mengkeret di tempatnya. Syedih, _dikatain_ maso dengan jelas. Yang pada kenyataan memang iya kan?

**Puk!**

Miyaji menepuk kepala adik kelasnya itu. "Yaudahlah, _bener tuh_ kata Otsubo. Terus, tembak _aja_. Kalau ditolak, _gue_ siap nampung_ kok_!"

"Eh?" Takao mangap –lagi.

"WOI MIYAJI MODUS _AMAT_!" suara dahsyat Kimura menggema. Kemudian melempar nanas ke arah pemuda bersurai emas itu biar yang dilempari nanas senang.

"EH SANTAI _DONG_! JADI ORANG ITU HARUS BISA LIAT DAN MEMANFAATKAN _OPPOTURNITY_!"

"JANGAN MODUSIN ANAK ORANG! KASIAN DIA _GA_ _TAU_ APA-APA!"

"_SABODO AMAT_! _GUE_ _PAN SENPAI_ YANG BAIK. KAN KASIAN KALAU DIA SAKIT HATI _KAGAK_ ADA YANG NAMPUNG!"

"SET! MAKIN _NYOLOT AJA_! _KALO_ ADA YANG DENGER ABIS LOH MIYAJI."

"ALAH _EMANG_ DIA BERANI SAMA _GUE_? DIANCEM LEMPAR NANAS _AJA_ TAKUT!"

"KAPAN? PITNAH _AJA_ KERJAAN _LU_!"

"Dalem mimpi _gue_ si…"

"MIYAJIIIII~"

"KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK! LATIHAN DIMULAI LAGI! SEKARANG!"

"BAIK, PELATIH!"

Dan sejujurnya, percakapan yang berakhir absurd itu terus didengarkan oleh Midorima membuatnya kepikiran akan sesuatu. Tetapi kemudian pemuda berambut hijau tersebut ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Takao, yang masih mencerna segalanya.

Kok _tetep ga _bisa _nangkep_ apa-apa _sih_?, batin pemuda _Hawk Eyes_ itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Takao duduk termenung di atap sekolah. Matanya menerawang jauh ke dalam cakrawala. Berkedip sesekali, dan kemudian kembali teringat percakapan lalu dengan para kakak kelasnya. Percakapan atau pertanyaan yang berujung kenistaan?

Entahlah.

Tanpa sadar, tanpa tahu kenapa –Takao tersenyum miris. Satu tangan terangkat, menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdebar kala memikirkan orang itu. Ya, orang itu. Mantan _Shooter_ nomor satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang itu. Iya, Midorima Shintarou! Masa Aomine Daiki _sih_? Mana sudi Takao _maso-maso_ ke dia. Kalau Kise mah mungkin. Oke abaikan.

Takao tertawa lirih dalam hatinya. Harus berapa lama ia menyimpan perasaan ini –yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kapan datangnya. Entah kapan perasaan itu hadir di dalam hatinya? Mungkin sejak ia dikalahkan saat pertandingan sewaktu SMP dulu? _Who knows_? Takao sendiri tak mengingatnya. Tapi jika ia, sinting benar dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada sosok yang mengalahkannya dan membuatnya pernah membenci basket.

Takao jadi garuk-garuk kepala sendiri.

Sampai-sampai ia mengoceh sendirian. "Memikirkannya membuatku gila. Dia itu siapa _sih_ sebenarnya? Aneh."

Hening. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus menggema memecah sepi. Tapi kemudian suara Takao terdengar lagi. "_Kenapa_ orang sepertinya bisa menarik orang lain sejauh ini ke dalam jurang kharismanya? Eh, memang akunya _aja_ yang tertarik. Orang macem dia mana peka _bikin_ orang tertarik? Ish _kok_ jadi _ga_ nyambung?"

Takao misuh-misuh sendiri. Tak sadar jikalau curhatannya kepada angin (atau langit) itu ada yang dengar.

Sampai teriakan—"AAARRGGHHH! HUSH HUSH?! PERGI SANA?! PERGI DARI KEPALAKU!"—terdengar nyaring sehingga membuat orang itu mengernyitkan dahi.

Takao lalu berbalik berniat pergi tapi ia terpaku sebentar sebelum membuka suaranya lagi. "S-shin-_chan_? S-sejak kapan di _situ_?"

"Baru datang ketika kau teriak stress _begitu_, _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima santai dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas.

Entah Midorima sadar atau tidak, Takao menghela napas lega. Dalam hati komat-kamit berdoa semoga sosok hijau itu tak mendengar kegalauannya.

"Hmm, Shin-_chan_ ngapain ke sini? Kan jam istirahat hampir selesai?"

"Memangnya tempat ini punyamu, _nanodayo_?" Midorima menjawab santai dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menghadap Takao. Tapi kemudian ia hanya diam.

Suasana hening yang meraja itu seakan membuat keduanya canggung. Takao tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima Shintarou ada di sini. Dan Midorima sendiri tidak yakin _kenapa_ dia memutuskan untuk mencari Takao Kazunari yang sedari tadi tak dilihatnya. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan alasan mereka satu sama lain?

Apakah Midorima akhirnya memilih untuk maju selangkah?

Midorima memang tidak menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan barusan. Karena ia merasa tidak perlu. Tapi _kenapa_ Takao yang biasanya berisik bisa sediam ini?

Midorima ingin bertanya. Tapi _kenapa_ ia harus bertanya? Ah, karena kau peduli kan?

"Kau ini _kenapa_, _nanodayo_? Wajahmu seperti orang galau. B-bukan berarti aku sering memperhatikanmu, _nanodayo_," ujarnya kemudian.

Takao yang sejak tadi diam langsung memandang sosok hijau itu. Berjalan ke arah pembatas pagar dan ikut bersandar di samping Midorima. "Heee, Shin-_chan_ itu tetap saja _tsundere_. Aku _kenapa_ yaaa? Tidak apa-apa _sih_. Dan aku tidak galau! Shin-_chan_ _sok tau_ huuu~" Takao menjawab sambil menyoraki pura-pura _partner_ basketnya itu.

Bukannya Midorima ingin bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya saja ia ragu. Haruskah… ia membahas tentang pembicaraan Takao beserta para _senpai_?

Mungkin.

"Oi, _Bakao_," panggil Midorima.

Pemuda raven yang sedang menatap langit itu langsung menjawab. "Apa Shin-_chan_?"

Midorima diam sebentar. "Sebastian itu apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Apa?" respon Takao refleks.

"Sebastian, _nanodayo_. Nama orang atau apa?"

"Hah? Kok… Shin-_chan_ tiba-tiba _nanya begitu_? T-tahu dari mana?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraan orang, _nanodayo_. B-bukan berarti aku kepo mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, _nanodayo_."

Jantung Takao berdebar super kencang. Ia melirik teman setimnya itu. "B-bukan pembicaranku dengan para _senpai_, kan?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Takao yang masih bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Takao tak mampu bergerak.

'_Ah, _Kami-sama_… semoga memang bukan pembicaraanku dengan para _senpaiiiii!' doa Takao dalam hati. Ia tidak berani melirik ke arah Midorima di sampingnya.

Melihat gelagat Takao yang _begitu_ tegang, tanpa sadar Midorima tersenyum kecil. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia jujur, walau harus mengesampingkan sifat _tsundere_nya itu.

"Takao," panggil Midorima lagi. Takao tidak menjawab. Ingin menoleh juga rasanya berat.

"_E-etto_, Shin-_chan_—"

"Sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan arti singkatan baru dari kata Sebastian itu, _nanodayo_."

"Eh?" Takao bingung, Ia langsung menghadap sosok hijau itu. "Memangnya kenap—"

Tapi pertanyaannya terpotong ketika Midorima Shintarou menunduk dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Takao dengan lembut. Pemuda hijau itu menciptakan ciuman manis untuk mereka berdua.

Takao yang masih kaget hanya bisa terpaku tanpa tahu harus apa. Selang beberapa menit dan ketika dirasa lidah Midorima mulai membelai celah bibirnya, sontak ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah orang yang disukainya itu menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Takao sadar sepenuhnya apa yang kini mereka lakukan. Tangannya pun bergerak mencengkeram baju bagian dada Midorima yang dibalaskan pelukan erat pada pinggangnya. Pun hal itu justru membuat Takao malah melingkarkan tangannya erat di punggung mantan _Shooter_ nomor 1 _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Di saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin nyata, keduanya saling memisahkan diri. Dan Takao lah, orang pertama yang membuka mata. Ia lalu mendongak melihat seseorang yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Shin-ch—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Miyaji _senpai_ menampungmu, _nanodayo_. Enak saja. T-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin sekali menerimamu. Lagipula—"

"Shin-_chan_!" Takao menangkup kedua pipi Midorima dan memaksa mata hijau itu bertemu dengan mata kelabunya. Midorima memandang lurus pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Apa, _nanodayo_?" jawab Midorima santai. Walau sejujurnya mereka saling berdebar.

"Tadi itu… apa?" tanya Takao oon. Midorima Shintarou memutar bola matanya menghadapi kebodohan Takao.

"Tadi itu namanya ciuman, _nanodayo_."

"Aku… tahu. Tapi Shin-_chan_…"

"Mau kuulangi lagi supaya kau mengerti, _nanodayo_? Tapi bukan berarti aku sangat ingin menciummu, _nanodayo_."

"_Tsk_…" Takao mendengus mendengar ke-_tsundere_-an orang di depannya ini. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika wajah Midorima kembali mendekatinya, memiringkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menggapai kembali bibirnya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, suara bel membuat Midorima sontak menjauh. "Sudah masuk, _nanodayo_. Ayo ke kelas," ajak Midorima tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Takao. Pemuda tinggi itu jalan lebih _dulu_ dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung, sesaat—ia ingat kalau _lucky item_nya aman di kantung celananya.

Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang ketika tak mendengar satu langkah kaki pun. Takao, masih berdiri di sana tengah memegangi bibirnya. "Oi, _Bakao_. Sedang apa kau di sana, _nanodayo_? Kutinggal kalau kau tak beranjak."

Takao langsung tersadar dan menatap Midorima. Ia lalu menyusul dan berdiri di samping sosok tinggi itu. Midorima langsung saja menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya menuju kelas mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sejujurnya banyak yang ingin Takao tanyakan. Apa dia harus benar-benar bertanya?

"Shin-_chaaan_?"

"Apa, _nodayo_?"

"Shin-_chan_… mendengar pembicaraanku dengan _senpai-tachi_ ya?"

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "_Begitulah_. Dan lagi… sebenarnya aku mendengarmu dari awal tadi, _nanodayo_."

"Oooh—APA?" Takao langsung berhenti yang sontak membuat Midorima juga berhenti. "Sumpah ih Shin-_chan_? Kau mendengarku sejak awal? Shin-_chaaaaan_~" Takao malu setengah mati. "Kenapa tadi bohong?"

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian kembali membawa langkah mereka ke arah kelas sambil berucap. "Memang maunya bagaimana, _nanodayo_? Tadi saja aku sudah berbohong, kau kelihatan gelisah _begitu_. Bagaimana kalau aku jujur, _nanodayo_?"

"Ya tapi kan…"

"Takao," kali ini Midorima yang menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pintu kelas karena mereka memang sudah santai. "Dengarkan aku karena aku hanya m-mengucapkannya sekali, _nanodayo_," Midorima menjeda lagi. "Yang tadi itu… aku melakukannya karena aku… menyukaimu. Jadi… jangan galau lagi, mengerti?"

Takao mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai sosok tinggi di depannya itu menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Sadar, oi, _Bakao_. Kau ini _kenapa malah bengong_, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak akan sudi mengulangnya lagi," kata Midorima sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Takao yang akhirnya sadar tak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Aku dengar _kok_, Shin-_chan_. Hehe, jadi sekarang kita pacaran _dong_, Shin-_chan_?"

"Kapan aku bilang _begitu_, _nanodayo_? Jangan geer dulu. Bukan berarti aku mau pacaran dengan—"

"Terus _aja_ _tsundere_, Shin-_chan_," Takao memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Kan_ kita sama-sama suka. Jadi pacaran _dong_?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, _nanodayo_."

"Hehehe _gitu dong_, Shin-_chan_!"

"Hm," Midorima hanya merespon sedikit. Menurutnya, tindakan lebih berguna sekarang. Ketika ia membuka lipatan tangannya, pemuda tinggi itu sekali lagi menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pacar barunya itu.

"_Suki dayo_, Shin-_chan_."

"Hm, _ore mo, nodayo_," tak peduli ada di mana. Sekali lagi mereka menyatukan bibir masing-masing. Sampai sebuah dehaman membuat keduanya memisahkan diri.

"Kelas sudah dimulai, Midorima, Takao. Simpan dulu _lovey-dovey_ kalian. Masuk kelas sekarang," kata orang itu yang ternyata ada _sensei_ di pelajaran saat itu.

Keduanya saling pandang dan juga saling senyum. Walau Midorima hanya tersenyum kecil, hal itu membuat Takao merasa sangat senang.

* * *

_**.**__**.**__**.**__**END**__**.**__**.**__**.**_

* * *

_**A/N : **_**Hola. Ketemu lagi sama saya. Ini **_**fic**_** MidoTaka perdana. Niatnya mau dibikin **_**humor**_** tapi lagi-lagi **_**failed**_**. Ya sudahlah.**

**Boleh minta **_**review**_**nya, **_**minna**_**?**

**Btw ada **_**omake**_**nya sedikit, hehe.**

_**Signed,**_

**_Fujimoto Yumi  
_**

* * *

_**.**__**.**__**.**__**Omake**__**.**__**.**__**.**_

* * *

_Di _gymnasium_ saat latihan berikutnya._

Otsubo, Miyaji dan Kimura tanpa sadar mencari dua sosok _kouhai_nya yang sampai sekarang belum kelihatan. Lalu ketika pintu ruang _gym_ yang mereka pakai latihan sekarang terbuka dan terlihatnya dua orang yang dicari, ketiganya sontak merapat, mulai bergosip tentang keduanya.

Mereka bisa melihat Midorima dan Takao yang jalan ber_dempet_an. Lebih _dempet_ dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Juga jangan lupakan senyum kecil yang sangat tak kelihatan jika tidak memperhatikannya dengan teliti hadir di bibir Midorima.

Ketika keduanya mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga, pandangan tiga orang anggota kelas 3 yang ngotot untuk mau tetap ikut latihan itu masih mengikuti Midorima maupun Takao.

Merasa diperhatikan, Takao melihat ke arah para _senpai_nya dan bertanya. "_Senpai_ ada apa?"

Midorima sendiri memilih menjauh sedikit. Tapi ia diam-diam menunggu jawaban tiga _senpai_nya.

"Kalian _kok_ tadi lebih _dempet sih_? Mencurigakan," komentar Miyaji yang diangguki oleh Otsubo dan Kimura.

Takao melirik Midorima yang hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berpaling. "Memangnya _ga_ boleh _senpai_?"

"Bukannya _begitu, sih_. Tapi kalau se_dempet_ dan hampir pegangan tangan _gitu_, _plus_, Midorima hampir senyum kau masih menyebutnya hanya Sebastian kami beneran _ga_ percaya _deh_," kata Otsubo kemudian.

Takao hanya tersenyum lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Oh itu. Memang masih Sebastian _kok_. Tapi artinya sudah beda _loh_."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" ketiga orang itu penasaran. Takao masih cengengesan.

"Iya, Sebastian. Artinya itu untuk saat ini itu sebatas pacar dengan kepastian, hehehe."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Takao yang tak mendapat respon itu hanya berjalan cuek menjauh dan menghampiri Midorima. Tapi kemudian teriakan ketiga _senpai_nya sontak membuatnya melihat ke arah mereka.

"EEEEEEEEH? KALIAN _UDAH_ JADIAN? PEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" selagi ketiga orang itu terus berteriak, Takao mendongak menatap pacarnya.

"Gimana, Shin-_chan_? Cuma itu arti singkatan yang kupikirkan _sih_," ujar Takao yang Midorima balaskan angkatan bahu. Ia hanya mendengus ketika tiga _senpai_nya masih berteriak padanya.

"MIDORIMA POKOKNYA PEJE WOY PEJE!"

"SETUJU! PULANG LATIHAN HARUS NRAKTIR LAH!"

"YUHUUU PEJEEEE!"

Midorima makin mendengus lalu lagi-lagi memilih mengabaikan mereka kemudian beralih mengambil pinggang Takao, dan mendaratkan kecupan lagi di bibirnya.

Sontak kelakuannya mendapat teriakan lagi. Kali ini juga dari pelatih mereka.

"WOI _KENAPA_ _MALAH_ CIUMAN?"

"_HENPON_ MANA _HENPON_?"

"ASDGHJKL!"

"OTSUBO, MIYAJI, KIMURA _STOP_ BERTERIAK! MIDORIMA, TAKAO! JANGAN CIUMAN DI SINI, HEI! LATIHANNYA DI MULAI SEKARAAAAAAAANG!"

Hari itu, _gymnasium_ Shutoku dipenuhi keributan yang diciptakan pemakainya. Yang mana membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menutup telinga karena suara mahadahsyat mereka.

Tapi hari itu juga, Takao tahu. Jika pada akhirnya… hubungannya dengan Midorima Shintarou bukanlah lagi sebatas teman. Tapi lebih dari itu. Ya, lebih dari teman dan yang pasti dia mendapat kepastian.

* * *

_**.**__**.**__**.**_

_**Really End**_

_**.**__**.**__**.**_


End file.
